A world needing you
by Korunakuroko
Summary: Everyone in the generation of miracles love Kuroko, but his obliviousness causes the team to compete for his affection. How will the team handle a game in a situation with them all against another? Who will Kuroko choose?


All the generation of miracles were eating at the lunch room when they felt a menacing aura around them.

"Hey Akashi" Kuroko said monotonously.

"Hi Kuroko" Akashi smiled ever so slightly as he sat by the teal haired boy.

"If your the one who told us to be here, why do you get to the lunchroom last?" Aomine said grumpily.

"Do you dare defy me Aomine?" Akashi menacingly glared when being questioned.

"No" Aomine muttered.

"Good" Akashi grinned evilly at the power he had over others with just a cold stare.

"Why did you bring us here Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked with slight puzzlement his voice.

"Good question Kuroko" Akashi smiled while answering, "We are going on a field trip."

"What?!" Everyone except for Kuroko and Akashi exclaimed.

"What kind of field trip Akashi?" Kuroko asked in wonderment.

"We are going to see people in the NBA play in America" Akashi said smirking.

"What's so fun about that?"

Murisakibara asked uninterestedly.

"Yes, a field trip with Kurokocchi!" Kise gleams as he stares at the expressionless smaller male.

"When do we leave Akashi-kun?" Kuroko says blankly.

Akashi's smirk grows to a grin, "Tomorrow"

"Tomorrow!?" Everyone asked completely stunned.

Skip

"Delta 301 going to Boston is ready for departure, please buckle your seat belts and get ready for take off"

"Akashi-kun why are we going to America?" Kuroko asks.

"To see basketball" Akashi says in a tone as if were obvious.

"I know, but why the NBA?" Kuroko presses further in his questioning.

"You'll see" and that is the only reply Kuroko gets for the entire ride to Boston.

Skip

"I can't wait to get to bed" Aomine grumbles while walking slowly to the hotel their staying in.

"I'm going to sleep with Kurokocchi" Kise bursts with joy as he walks with Kuroko and Akashi.

Akashi glares at Kise before saying sickly sweet,"Actually Kise, I already decided the rooms. Midorima and Murisakibara are together in room 208, Aomine and Kise are in room 304, and me and Kuroko will be in room 402."

"Aww why are you with Kuroko?" Kise whined.

"Do you question my theory of going about this Kise?" Akashi simply smiled even though Kise could feel Akashi seething with rage of haven been asked such a quesion.

"No..." Kise slumped his shoulders as he walked to his and Aomine's room.

"Good" Akashi smirked as he and Kuroko walked together.

"What time do we leave tomorrow?" Kuroko says blankly.

"11:30, why?" Akashi asks as he tilts his head towards Kuroko.

"No reason..." Kuroko muttered quietly, shaking his head slightly.

Akashi stared at Kuroko in puzzlement, but disregarded it quite quickly.

They walked together silently up until they got to their room.

"Do you have the key Akashi?" Kuroko asks as he gets closer to the door.

"Of course, you underestimate me too much Tetsuya" Akashi smirks as he whips out a hotel key.

They walk in together and start to settle in when they hear a knock at the door.

"Room service" Kise says trying to suppress a laugh.

"Go away Kise" Akashi says loud enough to make sure Kise would hear.

"Come in Kise-kun" Kuroko mumbles as he opens the door.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise yells while hugging Kuroko tightly.

Akashi completely furious says, "Shouldn't you get to bed Kise, we will be leaving early tomorrow"

"No, it's fine I usually stay up late" Kise says confidently not letting Kuroko go.

"Kise your hurting me" Kuroko said completely dead pan.

"Sorry Kurokocchi!" Kise immediately let's go in surprise.

"I'm going to go ask Aomine something, I'll be back later" Kuroko says as he walks towards the door.

"I'll go with you!" Kise exclaims joyfully.

"Actually Kise, I would like to talk to you first" Akashi says while smiling to hide how angered he was at the moment.

"Okay..." Kise walks toward Akashi with a confused look on his face.

"Kise I would very much appreciate it if you were to stop being so attached to Kuroko" Akashi says curtly.

"Why?" Kise asked in an unusual tone of anger.

"Because I don't want you to start to really like him" Akashi closes his eyes trying to contain his seething rage.

"Too late for that Akacchi" Kise says quietly.

Akashi suddenly starts to smile and opens his eyes as he says, "Just so you know Kise, I always win"

With that, Kise left the room to go look for Kuroko.

* * *

I was bored but tell me if this is good or if I should delete and write a different type of story. I don't care either way I was actually planning on doing a different story that I would update more often then this anyway.


End file.
